


KiGo Halloween One Shot

by Wandering_Fan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Fan/pseuds/Wandering_Fan





	

Kim sighed in frustration. She loved Shego, and had secretly for years. The happiest moment of her life had been when she and Shego had sat down and hashed out their feelings. That had ended with them deciding to pursue a relationship; however she, Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything was afraid to tell those who are closest to her about her real relationship with the moss skinned beauty. Shego had worn her down and she had agreed to tell her family and friends tonight; as a part of that hey had the bright idea of dressing in matching costumes for Monique's party. She had gotten ready fairly quickly, but now Shego was dragging her feet on finishing hers. She was considering shouting at her lover again, but she knew that would just start a fight. Just as she was about to give in and damn the consequences, Shego came out from the bathroom; Kim suddenly found herself unable to talk, due to her jaw not seeming to want to get off the floor.

Shego grinned with glee as she examined the effects her handiwork and effort had produced on Kimmie. The cute girl had a short pixie style wig of blue hair on covering her own ginger locks, and looked super sexy to Shego in the uniform; the slack jawed look on her face, couple with what looked like a little drool and an inability to speak left no doubt to Shego what her princess thought of her outfit. She allowed herself to smirk for a few more seconds before prodding Kim into moving.

"Princess" she purred sensually. "If you keep your mouth open like that, someone might mistake you for a Venus Flytrap or something." Kim blushed, and grunted a disagreement.

“I still don’t see why I could go as her, and am going as him. At least I have the hair!” Kim whined. She loved the way Shego looked, but was feeling a little odd dressed as a guy, not to mention a bit gangly as her character tended to be a bit more plain than Shego’s.

“Cause you lost the flip, and it’s a bit late to bring it up. We couldn’t change costumes now anyway.” Kim looked her over in the nearly form fitting outfit and agreed, not that it made her feel better.

Looking up at the clock they realized they were already late, so headed out without too much further disturbance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of Kim's friends were at Monique's for Halloween, except Wade; he was had a little walking drone there done up like a Meowth. Most people liked it. Ron was there dressed as a ninja from an anime no one recognized. Kim had dumped him shortly after graduation. He was still upset that she wouldn't tell him why. Of course she had spewed some stuff about different streams of life etc, but he had known her long enough to know she was still hiding something about it. Monique wasn't happy that her bff was keeping secrets. But tonight is Halloween, home of the biggest party in Middleton; Monique's party. Everything was washed over in a wave of music and partying. In the middle of the party, the two secretive lovers made their entrance in the least secretive manner. They had calculations precisely calibrated for their acrobatic entrance. Shego even threw a small smoke bomb. From the cover of the smoke they began to speak their character's famous into lines.

"Prepare for Trouble" Shego said in a strong tone.

"Make it double" Kim replied slightly softer.

"To protect the world from devastation" Shego recited the next line.

By this point, most of the people in attendance had moved on, except one or two who were chanting along with the famous tagline. 

They got a lot of compliments on their outfits and started to mingle in the crowd.

Kim enjoyed being out with Shego, but also noticed a few stares at them. She sighed, having the feeling it was going to be a long night. If she didn’t keep up on her end of the bargain, she was sure she and Shego would have a huge fight later. She was also concerned it would hurt her, and maybe damage their relationship. But she was mired deeply in fear. She wasn’t sure she could deal with being looked at differently by people she cares about, or the people she helps. She was also afraid of hurting her relationship with her parents, who she really couldn’t tell how they would react, or with Ron and Monique; these core bonds felt like the pillars of her world.

Shego has been watching Kim all evening, obviously wrestling with her inner issues, and came to the realization that she may have been pressing her too hard about coming out. She sighed. If Kim wasn’t ready, she needed to marshal her patience and let her come to terms with her issues.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a long, emotional talk. Both women felt a bit wrung out, but relieved that things had worked out. Kim was grateful Shego had given her some space, and knew that it wasn’t going to break their relationship. She got immediately irritable when Shego began to chuckle.

“And what is so funny?” It came out even sharper than she intended, in a tone that screamed if the answer she received wasn’t to her liking she would deliver the world's strongest slap.

“All this talk about us, and this is the only place we could find to have it.” She pointed around them, indicating the linen closet they were in. Kim began to chuckle, suddenly unleashing an emotional deluge. Shego moved, kissing her to comfort her. It didn’t take long for a simple kiss to turn both women’s minds to other, dirtier paths though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ron and Monique had been looking for Kim for a bit, but hadn’t had any luck finding her or Shego. Neither had admitted it, but both we dieing to know why Kim had come with Shego, in a matching costume no less. Didn’t she know the kind of rumors that could start? Course, being dressed as a guy didn’t help her case.

Ron had liked seeing Kim as James, mostly cause guy’s clothes couldn’t quit hide her curves, making her appear quite athletically feminine. Shego however… that had been just plain hot. Still she was way too scary for him to ever approach, so he wasn’t quite sure how to handle that.

As they were walking past it, they both heard the closet moan. They stopped, turned and headed back to look at it. This curious behaviour caused several nearby people to head over and see what was going on. When the door was opened, they all got quite the eyeful. Kim was sitting on Shego, apparently holding her down and kissing her quite forcefully. It also appeared her hand was up Shego’s tight skirt. turning to face the crowd surrounding the door Kim appeared in shock.

Ron was never quite sure what possessed him to say it, but he was sure he deserve the shoe thrown at his face. Best friend or no, what other reaction would most girls have to being caught in that position only to hear: “Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!”


End file.
